Covered in the truth
by LilibethAriel
Summary: When the Cullens bullied Bella into leaving she went to New York to live with her aunt and cousins. She then becomes a model alongside her cousin, Jane. What happens when Bella stops working and goes back to school? What will happen will her old bullies? Will they remember her, or think she is some other girl going by the name of Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

It was five years ago, fifth grade, everything was great. Sure, maybe i was a bit over weight, my hair a bit too puffy, my face a bit too chubby, but things were amazing. Edward Cullen was my best friend. His family, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and Emmett Cullen, hated him for standing next to me.  
He didn't mind, until tenth grade. He decided to become a popular, leaving me in the shadows, he would bully me and go out with Tanya Denali. I didn't care. But one day it got really bad. I decided to leave. I went to go live with my aunt, Carmen and her husband Eleazar, along with their two kids, Jane and Alec.  
I packed my bags and was on my first flight out.  
SIX YEARS LATER: 11th GRADE  
"So i was like no freakin way and Bells was like, yeah. And we kicked those guys behinds." Jane squealed, hugging her twin brother Alec.  
"Nice Bells." Alec high fived me.  
"Don't forget, they never asked me out again." I told him.  
"Gosh, i never knew you models were so popular." Alec said sarcastically. Yeah, me and Jane were models, what else was new.  
"Only an idiot will say that." Jane said. She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to my room. It was a light blue with a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a huge bathroom and closet.  
In the last few years i have lost a ton of weight, my hair finally acts properly and i am not anorexic or any of those crazy disease thingy other stars have. My boss, a.k.a aunt, made sure i ate healthy and did everything properly. I don't have balance issues anymore and i know how to rock the palace. I currently model for Victoria secret, Sierra West, Gucci, Ashley Lynn Inc, and three other places. Along with Jane, but since she has more experience she does another company. But we both had at least acted in five movies.  
"Okay, so we have a jet taking us to Washington tomorrow, there is a talk show there you must attend." Carmen said, walking into the room. Her blonde hair tied into a messy bun.  
"We are all packed Mom." Jane said. Flipping through her magazine. "I hear they have some small malls there, can't wait." She muttered sarcastically.  
"Okay Girls." Carmen says, smiling.  
"Now, Bella, you will be earning a lot from this trip, you are so rich. You can buy your midnight blue corvette now!" Alec yelled.  
"Seriously!" I scream.  
"Yes." Jane yells, we both start jumping up and down.  
"Bella, Jane, Victoria will be here in ten." Carmen said. Victoria was our makeup artist and clothing designer.  
"No need to wait, i am here." Victoria yelled, towing five suitcases into my room. Two of her assistants came with her. They set us on the chairs in my bathroom and started with our hair and makeup.  
"Tonight you are modelling for Ashley Lynn Inc. Dresses." Victoria told us. She put silver make up on me and red on Jane. I was dressed in a silver tight dress that ended at my knees. It had a strap to go around our neck. She put jewelry on me and silver heels.  
"No Pumps or Stilettos, those don't attract." Victoria muttered to herself. "Done."  
"Alright, let's go girl." Carmen said, coming in wearing a long black dress that touched the floor even with her heels. She had her blonde hair in a french bun and her own makeup.  
Victoria handed each of us a clutch and a wool long jacket. It was those in the spy movies. We put them on and started walking outside.  
"Alec, Let's go." Jane yelled.  
"Coming." He yelled back. Alec insisted he come to all of our modeling shows, he loved Jane more than anything in the world.  
He ran over to us and we all got into the limo. The drive to the banquet hall was short. Once we got there we were rushed to the back. The checked on our hair and makeup then got us to the stage.  
Once we were done we changed into long white dresses. They re did our make up and let us enjoy the party.  
"Jane." Alec said, linking their arms.  
"Alec." She laughed.  
"Hello Ladies, can i invite you to our table?" A boy asked. I recognized him from somewhere.  
"Do i know you?" I ask.  
"You punched me." He smirked.  
"I don't go out with people i punch." I chuckle, leading Jane to an empty table.  
"Oh my goodness, girls you were amazing. Good job." Victoria bubbled. "Everyone is talking about you two, the other models are invisible compared to you."  
"Congratulations girls, we are going to California after Forks." Carmen said, sitting down.  
"We are going to Forks?" I yelled.  
"Well, most of Forks seems to be in this hall, but yes." Carmen said.  
"Oh." I mutter, sitting down.  
"Hello, can you sign my picture of you?" A small girl asked. She looked around my age, she was really small though, black hair, a round face, pixie-ish.  
"What is your name? I know you." I tell her.  
"Oh, i have never met you before. But i am a big fan, infact i am here with my entire family." She gushed.  
I got annoyed. "I asked for a name, pixie."  
"Bella." Carmen warned. Bella was my stage name, Isabella is my real name.  
"Alice Cullen." She giggled.  
**SOOOOO...How do you like it? So so sorry, my whole CUllens read twilight is going to be postponed. I accidently deleted the whole thing. It was so sad, i had almost eleven chapters done!Anyway, please please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, there is my boyfriend and brother. Edward Cullen is my brother, and Jasper Hale, my boyfriend."  
I stared at them. "Jane." I whispered.  
"Yeah?" She asked, leaning towards me.  
"How fast can you run in heels?" I ask her. Carmen looks up at us, worried.  
"The Cullens." Carmen understands immediately.,  
"Really fast." Jane answers. Edward and Jasper had made it to our table.  
"Then let's go." I grab her hand. I said this last part louder, the Cullens stared at us. We ran not looking back out to the car.  
"Gosh, i am so sorry Bella." Jane hugged me.  
"No, no, this is my fault." I tell her.  
"Who the heck are you standing next to my car?" Someone screeches, i know her. Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Carlisle and Esme, the parents.  
"Don't you dare talk to my bed friend slash cousin like that." Jane snaps.  
"Jane." I grab her arm. "Forget it, we will have enough tomorrow."  
"Right." She mutters. "You guys still live in Forks, right?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Esme asks.  
"Forget it, just keep yours eyes out. We are coming to Forks tomorrow." Jane smirked.  
"Holy cow, youre the model." Emmett screams. Suddenly all the paparazzi comes running at us.  
"Thanks idiot." I mutter. I grab Jane and we start running away from them. We made it back to the table.  
"Oh goodness, the cameras." Carmen grabbed us both and took us to restricted areas. We decided to leave at that moment. We got into the limo and drove home.  
The next day we woke up before the sun. We got into our private jet and started our way to Fork Washington.  
The flight was quick. We took a taxi to our hotel and beat the paparazzi to the register.  
"Okay, i need the card quickly, under Swan." Carmen said. She got three cards. "Victoria, room 203, Jane and Bella, room 204, and Alec, Me, and Eleazar, room 205.  
Jane and i grabbed our key and ran upstairs with our four suitcases each.  
"I say we go out to meet people." Jane said.  
"Same here." I agreed.  
"Style." We say at the same time. We go through our suitcases, i pick out regular light jeans, a cute blouse top, a white denim jacket, and my black wool coat. I put on some fuzzy boots also.  
Jane goes for skinny jeans, a pink blouse, a leather jacket and also a black wool coat, she wears fuzzy boots also. We both put on red knitted hats and grabs our purses.  
"Now where do you think you are going?" Carmen asks when she sees us in the halls.  
"I am taking my new car for a spin and buying Bella's car." Jane says.  
"Alright, be careful. It is raining." Carmen says.  
"May i come?" Alec asks.  
"Alec, please, next time." Jane begs.  
"Alright, alright, i will meet you in port angeles for dinner at seven." He says.  
"Great." Jane says, we link hands and walk outside. Jane's mercedes was shipped here along with Alec's car. They do it every time, even if it is for two days they need their cars.  
We go outside and get into her car. We drive around for a half hour, i swear i see the Cullens. We finally arrive at the dealer. It takes two hours to finally agree on a deal.  
"Finally." I squeal, i take my keys and attach them to my other keys. The key to Charlie's house, the key to Carmen's house, the key to my studio in new york, and now my key for my car.  
I walked into the parking lot and got into my car. Jane and i both squealed at the midnight blue car in front of us.  
"Oh my god, finally." Jane hugged me.  
"What 'finally'?" A voice screamed. I turned around and saw Alice.  
"What are you doing here?" Jane snapped.  
"Oh, i am getting my tires changed." She pointed to her corolla.  
"Come on Jane." I told her.  
"Oh my god. You just bought that car?" Alice sneered.  
"Oh my god, this is totally a car dealership, duh!" Jane and i giggled.  
"Get out of here, only a few people owns those in Forks." Alice told us.  
"Technically we don't live here, just a visit." Jane said.  
"Are you going to see Bella Swan? She is amazing, i am a huge fan. She gave me her freakin autograph." Alice told us.  
"Liar." I murmured.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.  
"We need to meet Alec." I told Jane.  
"At-Oh, yeah, he is waiting." She caught up quickly. "I am going to get my car." She walked off and got into her porsche. Alice stared after her, gaping like a fish.  
"You guys a rich?" She asks.  
I shake my head and get into my car, driving out.  
I follow Jane out and to the mall. No one recognizes us, we keep our head low.  
"I think i should get this top." Jane muttered.  
"Yeah, me too. Oh my god, look at that ring." I gasped. "Can i see it please."  
"Yeah sure." The gaping teenage worker said, he handed me the ring.  
I put it on.  
"Oh, that will look amazing with you dress tomorrow." Jane told me.  
"Will Victoria allow it?" I ask.  
"Bells, Victoria is very acceptable about this stuff, she lets us do this stuff. Just buy it and ask her, remember we get to keep all the clothes we model." Jane says happily.  
"You two are models?" The guy asks.  
"You are a shopkeeper?" Jane asks.  
"Yeah, we are models. Ignore Jane, she gets annoyed very easily." I told him.  
"You are Bella and Jamie. You are in town for the interview tomorrow?" The guy asks.  
"No kidding, he figured it out. Forks is super stupid, i never want to come here again." I mutter. I look at my watch. "Shoot, we need to get going. Alec is going to be mad."  
"Alec, brother of Jamie." The guy says. "Big fan guys, can i get your autograph?"  
"Yeah, no." I mutter. "Coming to the interview, i am doing autographs there."  
"Cool, i'll be there." He says. Then he looks worried.  
"You don't have tickets do you?" Jane asks flatly. He shakes his head.  
"Give her the ring for free and i will get you three tickets." Jane says. "Give me these clothes for free, two V.I.P. passes, and backstage passes."  
"Sweet, it's a deal." He chuckles. I take the tickets out from my purse and give them to him.  
"See ya." I call. We load the bags into the car and we start going.  
Once we get there Alec hugs Jane. We go inside.  
"Table for three." I tell the waiter, not paying any attention to him. He clears his throat.  
"For celebrities it is a free with a phone number." He says, trying to be cool.  
I look up from my phone and raise an eyebrow. "Really, cause i don't want to do with a slut like you. Table for three."  
"Digits are required." He repeated.  
Jane pushed me aside. "Excuse me, are you saying that we aren't allowed to eat here because she won't give you her damn number?" Jane screeched. Everyone turned their heads towards us.  
"Uh . . . . ." He blushed.  
"Yeah, that is what i thought. You aren't getting any number, table for three, please." Jane said lowering her voice.  
He didn't move.  
"Fine, we will seat ourselves." Jane snapped, she marched forward, i grabbed her arm.  
"I would like to speak to your manager." I told him in a sexy voice.  
"Uh. . .. Right away." He ran off and appeared with someone else.  
"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" He asks.  
"First, don't call us Ma'am. Cause it makes us sound like grandmas. We are only seventeen." Jane told him.  
"Jane, relax." I told her. The door opened behind us and Alec stiffened. Great, the Cullens and Hales are here.  
"We came here and wanted a table for three, this dumbo asked for my cousin's number and she refused, you don't give your number to a total stranger, then he refused to give us a table." Alec told him.  
The manager cleared his throat. "Well, i am sorry for this. . . misunderstanding. Phone numbers are required."  
"You are totally dazed by her." Jane said.  
"What does it take to get a meal in this town?" I snap. My phone rings and i answer it. "Hello?" I turn around and see the Cullens and Hales waiting impatient. I narrow my eyes and turn back around.  
"Bella, we are staying in Forks for another five days. I know, nine days here, but it will give you a chance to see Charlie, he got home from Mexico today, you can go see him tomorrow. Is it okay?" Carmen asks.  
"Oh, yeah sure. I don't mind. Actually we might be home a bit late, these idiots won't give us a table." I tell her.  
"What happened?"  
"He wants my number." I answer.  
"Give him mine, i will give him a piece of shit." Carmen said. I laugh and closed the phone.  
"Alright, i want a damn table. My number is 750-214-3784." The water jolted it down quickly.  
"Not so hard was it." He smiled and led us to a table. We sat down, sadly the Cullens and Hales sat the table next to us.  
"Why the hell did you give him Carmen's number?" Jane asked.  
"Carmen told us to. And we are staying for another five days." I told them. "She wants me to visit dad."  
"Yeah, we can totally go tonight." Jane says.  
"No, he just got back. Let's go tomorrow, it is late." I told them, opening my menu. Our neighbors were staring at us, watching our every move. "They are like stalkers."  
"Bella, this is a small town, i bet this is merely a coincidence." Alec assured us.  
"I saw them on the highway, and at the dealership." I told him .  
"I want a new table." He says.  
Jane and i both laugh. My phone gets a text and i grab my phone to reply.  
**BELLA! WHO THE HECK SENT ME A TEXT SAYING 'YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL' **  
**Carmen ;)**

**You told me to give the creepy waiter the number.**

**Bella, i called him and scared the heck out of him. This is a different number. **  
"Bells." Alec said, grabbing my phone.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Hello, i am Mike, i will be your server today." Mike says.  
"Oh, sorry, solving a crisis." I told him. "I will have the mushroom ravioli."  
"Number first."  
"Okay, i am going to leave if everyone asks my number, cause you have no chance with me, or Jane for that matter." I tell him.  
Mike looks shocked.  
"Who the heck sent this?" Alec asked, reading my texts.  
"Call the number." Jane says. Suddenly a phone rings. We look at the next table and Edward is answering his phone.  
"Hello?" He asks. His voice echos into my phone.  
"The darn stalker." I mutter. "Alright, give me my number back, i am leaving. This place sucks."  
"No, sit down. We will get you your food." Mike runs away.  
I get up and walk over to Edward.  
"Do not ever use that number, because you sent a very embarrassing text to the wrong person." I snap.  
"That was a prank number." He asks.  
"Idiot, you think i am going to go around giving my number to people. I don't care the heck what you think of me, you have no chance either." I tell him. I grab my purse and coat and move to a different table.  
"God, i know her from somewhere." Emmett muttered.

We all left and went to ours cars.  
I was almost home. . . . BAM!  
**BAM!Cliffhanger!Yeah, so you probably know what happens, i mean what else happens in a car? A planet most probably doesn't fall out of the sky, so it only means one thing! Until next time;**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted forward, hitting my head on the window. Blood trickles down my face. Jane suddenly stops moving and so do i. I get out and so does she.  
"Oh my god!" Jane screams. Suddenly i realize. Someone hit me, i was in an accident. I look at the car that hit me, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.  
"Those idiots." I scream. "I literally have had this car for five hours."  
Edward gets out, so does Alice and Rosalie.  
"I am so sorry, who the heck are you?" Edward asks. "You look very familiar."  
"I am calling my Mom, you are in so much trouble." Jane yells. She gets her phone and calls Carmen. It isn't long before cops and Carmen shows up, Alec with her.  
"Are you hurt?" Carmen asks.  
"I have had my car for five hours and they destroyed it. I have been saving up for it for years." I cry.  
"They will pay for the damage." Carmen assures me.  
Another car pulls up, Carlisle and Esme get out.  
"Edward, what happened?" Esme asks.  
An ambulance comes and they take me, start cleaning my face and checking for any other damage.  
"I demand you pay for this." Jane yells at Edward and Alice and Rosalie.  
"We will sort it out." Carlisle says.  
"Please, she has had this car for four hours only, four! She bought it this morning." Jane screeches.  
"Jane." Alec says. "Relax, they said they would pay for it, and they will or else we will sue them."  
"You really care about this Bells person." Rosalie muses.  
"Duh, she is our cousin." Alec snaps.  
"Wow, never knew you were so close." Alice mutters.  
"All done sweetie." The paramedic says, taping my face.  
"Are you okay? Oh, this is going to be everywhere." Carmen says. "I need to call the agents, go, Jane and Alec will take care of you. The car will be fixed here. We had an emergency here, we have to stay for another week."  
"A week?" I groan.  
"You have an interview tomorrow and another one in three days." Carmen says.  
"Bells, you okay?" Alec asks.  
"I am fine, i just got a cut." I tell him.  
"It was pretty big." Jane says.  
"It wasn't deep, they said it will heal on its own." I told Jane.  
"Okay, let's go home." Alec says, taking Jane's hand.  
"Wow, hold it. You look very familiar." Rosalie says, grabbing my shoulder, she spins me around, pressing her hand down.  
"Let go of me." I snap, getting out of her grasp.  
"Where have i seen her?" Rosalie asks her parents. They just shrug.  
"Oh my god, you are Bella Swan, the model!" Alice gasps.  
"Okay, we are leaving now." I grab Jane and Alec.  
"And your Jamie and Alec." Rosalie accuses.  
"And this will be in the papers." Carmen mutters.  
"Oh, word will spread i hit Bella Swan's car. I will be famous." Edward chuckles.  
"You will be famous for destroying a brand new car." I yell.  
"Bells." Carmen says. "Let's go home and relax, i will fix this car issue."  
"Fine." I mutter. I get into the car with them and we go back to the hotel.

"Ready." Jane says. She comes in wearing a pink tight dress that ends at her knees. Her blonde hair is in its natural waves. I am wearing a dark blue dress, the same as hers, my hair also in natural waves.  
"Ready." I agreed. We both get our wool coats on and our black heels. We grab our clutches and get into the limo.  
Once we arrive at the studio in port angeles Carmen greets us. She takes us back and makes sure our makeup and everything is good.  
"Alright, lets go." Carmen says.  
"And now, we have Bella Swan The host calls. I walk onto the stage.  
"Hi." I say.  
"Here we have, actor and model, Bella Swan. Tell me, how is it being an actress and model?" The host asked.  
"Well, busy but super fun. I love this life." I tell her.  
The interview goes on for at least an hour, then it is time for Jane to go. AFter we finish we go back to the hotel.  
Carmen comes into our room. "Girls, i have sad news."  
"What?" I ask.  
"The company is taking a break now, and you are getting laid off." Carmen says.  
"What?" I demand.  
"Don't worry, they are already offering you a job. Just after senior year. It is for a company called Max Agency. Modeling and Acting. Girls, this is big. They have offered you a job already, since you are so good at this. You just have to finish off senior year at high school, they already have a college scholarship planned for you at a school in new hampshire, you can do that and work with them. Girls, they are going to make this work, what do you say?"  
"You mean, stay here?" I ask.  
"Yes, that is the only way Charlie would have it." Carmen says.  
"Fine." I tell her.  
"I have to go back to New York, Alec also. But you and Jane already have a rented apartment, you both have cars, it will be good for you." Carmen says.  
"We will do it." Jane and i say together.

A month later.

"Alright, all done." Carmen says. "I have to go, have fun."  
"Bye Carmen." I call. Jane and i had moved into our apartment. It was only five minutes from the school. We had a view of lots of trees and practically the entire city. Our apartment was a three bedroom with a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and a dining room. It was wonderful.  
The entire place was themed white, cream, and ivory. Except for Jane's room which was a baby pink and my room, a baby blue.  
"Jane, can you start making dinner?" I ask.  
"Sure thing." Jane squeals.  
"So, i was thinking, we should totally have them try and guess who you are. Isabella Swan, major target for bullies, now major target for hotties." Jane squealed.  
"Great idea, just put a sign on me saying 'hi, guess who i am'." I tell her, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, exactly." She laughs.  
The next day

The next day i wake up early. I shower and change into jeans and a shirt that came just above my knees. I put on some fuzzy boots and a leather jacket. After i changed Jane got up and showered also. She changed into the same as me except different colors.  
"Okay, cereal." Jane muttered.  
"Coffee." I tell her. "I feel punched." We get into her car and drive to the nearest coffee place. Sadly the line is super long.  
"I am so coming in." Jane said. We grabbed our wallets and went inside the shop. Coffee scent filled our faces as we stood in line. When it was finally our turn i ordered super quickly.  
"Hi, can i get a mocha coffee two sugars and three creams." I say, opening my wallet.  
"Your Bella Swan! The model!" He yells.  
"Yeah, and i am tired a lot." I tell him, bored.  
"Can you sign my cup?" He asks.  
"Can you get me your signature coffee?" I demand.  
"Yeah, sure." He runs and comes back with a cup of coffee. "On the house."  
"Thanks." I tell him, i put a twenty in the tip jar.  
"Thank you." He says.  
"No problem."  
"Can i ask you a question?" He wonders.  
"Sure." I mutter.  
"Did you really get fired?" He asks.  
"No, actually we didn't. We quit, we are finishing school then are going to work for a company in California." I tell him.  
"Sweet." He says. We leave and drive to school.  
When we get there everyone is watching us with close eyes.  
"Omg, they are awesome."  
"Gosh, i love them."  
"They rock new york."  
"I want to be friends with them."  
"Oh, they better be my girl friends."  
"We would be so popular with them."  
"They need to be my friends." We hear whispers everywhere.  
We collect our maps and timetables. We had four classes together, all afternoon classes. "Hey, we hit you a few weeks ago." Emmett yelled across the hall.  
"Yeah and i haven't forgiven you." I yell back. A few people looked at us.  
"Hi, yeah, you're totally knew here, right?" Jessica Stanley asks.  
"Yeah." Jane says.  
"Let me totally show you around." Jessica grabs my hand. "That is the nerds group, the losers, the geeks, the idiots, and the awesomes." She stops in front of the Cullens and Hales. Mike, Tyler, and Lauren.  
"Oh, i see." I mutter.  
"Well we need to go." Jane says.  
The morning classes fly by, so does lunch. When it is free period i head to the library. I sit down at a table and sat on my homework.  
"Hey, come sit with us." Lauren says.  
"No thanks." I tell her.  
"Now." She grabs my books and walks away. I quickly follow her.  
"Who is that girl there?" I ask, pointing to a girl getting mocked by a bunch of guys. I know her, she was my only friend back in the day.  
"Angela, dumb girl." Lauren sneers. I grab my books from Lauren and walks over to Angela.  
"Hey," I say, they all turn my way. "Yeah, um hi. What the heck do you think you're doing?" I demand, setting my books on the table.  
"You are the model, god you're hot." A jock says.  
"What is your name?" I ask her.  
"Angela. But don't hang out with me if you want to be popular." She mutters.  
"I am taking a break from popular actually." I snatch her books from the guy and give them to her. "Mind if i sit with you?"  
She smiles. "Yeah, i would like that."  
I sit down and we do homework together.  
"I feel like i know you from somewhere." She says.  
"Angela, i know you too. But you need to promise you won't tell anyone." I tell her. She nods. "Remember that girl, she was kind of fat and her name was Isabella Swan?"  
"Yeah, she was my best friend. She moved away, to New York with her aunt, i think. But she went missing." Angela wipes a tear from her eye. I felt touched, she remembered me.  
"I am her. Isabella Swan." I say. "I didn't go missing, my aunt is Carmen Swan, the agent in the modeling company. Jane is my cousin."  
"Oh my god. Isabella?" She whispers.  
"You can't tell anyone." She nods.  
"You got fired, right?"  
"No, i got laid off since the company doesn't have money. But, i got an offer, both me and Jane, from this place on California. Their only demands are that we finish school, they are even going to pay for college, will do both, modeling and college. They are setting this whole program up for us and everything." I tell her.  
"Cool." She mutters.  
After school i invite Angela over. She calls her parents and tells them she is coming home with a friend.  
"We are still settling in, so don't go crazy. Boxes are stacked to the roof." I tell her, passing the populars. Jessica grabbed my shoulder.  
"Bella, are you stupid. This girl is a idiot nerd. You can't be taking her to your house." She snaps.  
"I can make my own decisions, i mean for over seven years i have been doing it, and now i am a model, i have a full paid scholarship and a job offer in Cali."  
"You got fired." Alice giggles.  
"I have a job waiting for me, just one more year of this place then i am off to Cali with Jane." I tell Alice. "And people that are real friends with me, get backstage passes to everything in my family. Yeah, we are all famous."  
"Seriously?" Angela says.  
"Yep, and i can get you backstage passes to any concerts." I tell her.  
"That is so cool." She squeals.  
"Come on." I motion her to the car.  
"Bella?" Jane asks.  
"Jane, she knows. She remembered me!" I tell her. Jane squeals.  
"See i told you. Friends forever or never." Jane hugs Angela.  
"Angela, Jane, Jane Angela." I introduce them.  
"I sit in the back." Jane says. I slip into the driver sit in the driver seat and Angela next to me.  
"Thank you so much for inviting me over." Angela says as we speed down the road.  
"No problem, actually it will be nice. An old friend over. How are you Angela? I haven't seen you in years." I tell her.  
"I am good. Really good." Angela laughs. "God, i never thought i would see you again. Jessica and Lauren passed rumors around that you were dead, you drowned because you were so in love with Edward. He was horrified, he loved you Bella."  
"Like i car, he crashed my car. I mean i had it for like five hours." I tell her, upset.  
"He is going to pair for it, right?"  
"He better." I mutter. My phone starts to ring. I pick it up and answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Bella, how was it today?"  
"Carmen, it was amazing. Well not that amazing. But i met this long lost friend, Angela, remember her. I told you about her a long time ago."  
"Oh, that girl. Yeah, she seemed sweet." Carmen said.  
"Carmen you are on speaker." I told her.  
"Hi mom." Jane said.  
"Hi Jane, Alec has been missing you." Carmen said.  
"Just send the geek here and make him attend school with us." Jane said. "God, he is so attached."  
"Jane, he is your brother." I say.  
"Yeah, siblings are supposed to hate each other." She says in an obvious voice.  
"Carmen, Angela is here to."  
"Hi Angela, i heard so much about you." Carmen says.  
"Hi Mrs. Swan." Angela says.  
"Dear call me Carmen. That is what everyone does." Carmen says.  
"Oh my god, you're talking to Jane." Alec shouted from the background. "How is she?"  
"I am fine you crazy kid." Jane called. We laughed.  
"Carmen, i am going to call you back, okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah, sure, take care girls." Carmen says. I turn off the car and grab my bags. We rush into the apartment escaping the pouring rain.  
"Are you hungry?" I ask, eating an apple.  
"No. Thank you." Angela says.  
"There isn't much to do." I say, shifting a bunch of boxes to make room to sit.  
"Oh, it is fine. I just want to talk. How is modeling?" Angela asks.  
"It is fun." Jane says, she pulls out her phone. "But it will be so boring this year."  
"I can imagine." Angela says.  
"Ahhh, switch on the tv." Jane yells. She turns it on quickly.  
"So, tell me Edward Cullen, are you and Jamie Swan going out?"  
"Yeah, we totally are." He grins.  
"Are you serious!" I scream.  
"Wow, you must be famous." The reporter says.  
"I am getting to it. Infact i am thinking of proposing once we finish school." He grins again.  
"And i am thinking of punching your stupid face!" Jane screams.  
"Jane, relax. We will take care of him." I told her.  
"Oh, i am going to kill the kid." Jane grabs her coat.  
"Jane." I yell.  
"What!?" She snaps.  
"Let's call Carmen, she will figure it out without violence. She has kept us from the paparazzi for years." I remind her. I throw her my phone.  
"Um...Bella, i just realized this. I don't have my car." Angela says.  
"I was going to drive you back. Jane, come on." I put my shoes and coat on and go back into the pouring rain. We get into the car and drive to Angela's house.  
Once Angela is gone we go back home.  
"Jane, just wait until school tomorrow." I tell her.  
"I am going to beat the livin hell out of him." She screams.  
"Jane, jane, jane." I mutter. The doorbell suddenly rings and Jane gets up to get it.  
"Alec." Jane squeals.  
"Jane, my poor ears." He cries.  
"Hey Alec." I call.  
"Bells." He says.  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
"I am moving in." He laughs. "What did you think?"  
**So?...Please please please please-i will not say please a thousand times but i would greatly appreciate it-please please review! **  
**1 Reviews=1 word**  
**2 Reviews=two sentences**  
**4 Reviews=two paragraphs**  
**8 Reviews= A page**  
**10 Reviews=two pages**  
**11 and more= three-seven pages**  
**I heard it works, i don't really know. This is the second time i am doing it, the first time i got super bored and just put up the next chapter, but i assure you it won't happen again, an author needs some criticism. Now i don't want the usual: Great story, please update soon. **  
**I want the good stuff, things you like about the story, things i should change, opinions on events. Everything! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec came with us the next day to school. Everyone was surprised to see him also.  
"Great, another lamo." Jessica muttered as we passed by. I glared at her and she shut up.  
"So, this is your hell?" Alec chuckled.  
"Shut up." I snapped at him, opening my locker.  
"No, i am serious. These kids are stupid." He told me.  
"Yeah, no one has figured it out." I tell him.  
"Duh, you are like the awesomest person ever. Oh, i have a surprise for you!" He says. Jane appears on my other side.  
"Idiot, you weren't supposed to tell her until tonight." Jane said. I looked from Jane to Alec and then back to Jane.  
"What surprise?" I demand.  
"Well she knows now. Riley is coming tonight, all the way from new york." Jane squealed.  
Yeah, i have a boyfriend, probably forgot to mention that.  
"Seriously?" I say.  
"Yep, he is going to be here tonight." Jane tells me casually, opening her locker next to mine. Then she turned and smiled at me. "And you are going on a date tomorrow."  
"You guys planned this didn't you?" I ask.  
"Yeah, we did." Jane laughed.  
"But, don't worry, it will be relaxing." Angela says, coming out of nowhere.  
"You are in on this also?" I ask, laughing.  
"Of course, Jane asked me to. So i did." Angela laughed.  
"Jane, i just want to relax at home with him. Have pizza, soda, lay on the couch watching tv. Nothing fancy." I mutter.

EDWARD POV  
"Duh, you are like the awesomest person ever. Oh, i have a surprise for you!" Alec says. Jane appears on Bella's other side.  
"Idiot, you weren't supposed to tell her until tonight." Jane said. Bella looked from Jane to Alec and then back to Jane.  
"What surprise?" She demand.  
"Well she knows now. Riley is coming tonight, all the way from new york." Jane squealed.  
"Seriously?" She say.  
"Yep, he is going to be here tonight." Jane tells her, casually, opening her locker. "And you are going on a date tomorrow."  
"You guys planned this didn't you?" Bella asks.  
"Yeah, we did." Jane laughed.  
"But, don't worry, it will be relaxing." Angela says, coming out of nowhere.  
"You are in on this also?" Bella asks, laughing.  
"Of course, Jane asked me to. So i did." Angela laughed.  
"Jane, i just want to relax at home with him. Have pizza, soda, lay on the couch watching tv. Nothing fancy." She mutters.  
She has a boyfriend, dang i want her. She reminds me so much of my first love, Bella. Except i was a stupid kid and bullied her.  
"Bells, you know that won't happen." Jane chuckled.  
"Jane always has to go over the top." Alec laughs. He slams his locker shut and walks away with her. They confused me, friends, couple, or siblings?  
I round the corner, listening to Jane and Bella talk.  
"So Bella, do you think we can go to Cali tomorrow, just for the weekend. Mom was thinking of letting us do that old show." Jane says.  
"No, i promised Angela i would take her to Ryan's show, he is playing tomorrow and we get automatic backstage passes and stuff. She loves the band." Bella says.  
I ran off and went to go find Alice.  
"Alice." I grab her. Jasper and Rosalie follow us.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Bella has backstage passes automatically to the Ryan show tomorrow. She has tickets and everything."  
"Man, i have been trying to get those for weeks." Rosalie mutters.  
"Let's go get them from her." Alice grabs Rosalie and they run off.

Bella POV  
I stopped by the fountain and took a big gulp. It was lunchtime and i was meeting Angela in the library to give her the tickets. Suddenly someone pushes me up against the wall.  
"Give us those backstage tickets to the Ryan show." Rosalie hissed. I twisted her arm and pushed her off of me. Alice tries to punch me, i block her and punch her.  
"Don't touch me." I run off.  
After school right before i leave the principal stops me. She asks me to come to her office, i see Carlisle and Esme with their kids sitting in the chairs.  
"Bella, did you do this to Rosalie and Alice?"  
"I have an explanation." I tell her.  
"I would love to hear it." She sits on her desk.  
"Well, somehow they found i had tickets to a show and they wanted them so Rosalie pushed me up against a wall, i merely was getting out of her grasp, but then Alice tried to punch me so i blocked her."  
Jane and Alec suddenly came into the office.  
"What the heck happened?" Alec asked.  
I sigh.  
"Alright, in this case, all of you have detention monday, and Bella, give us the tickets." Mrs. Greene says.  
"Are you serious? No, i bought them, i keep them." I snap.  
"Well i need them. No one is going to get them if you are fighting over them." She says.  
"First of all this isn't kindergarten and these are mine, i will not give them to you. They are gifts to people." I say.  
"I think detention is fine." Carlisle says.  
"I agree, the tickets are hers." Esme says.  
"Mom." Alice complains.  
"Alice, what you did was wrong." Esme told her. "You do not deserve those tickets."  
"But mom, we already have tickets. She has backstage passes." Rosalie hissed.  
"How the heck did you get them? You're Not famous anymore." Alice asks.  
"First of all, this has nothing to do with working hard or as you call it 'being famous'. It is personal." I tell her.  
"So tell us." Rosalie snaps.  
"Rosalie, if it is personal you do not press charges further." Esme tells her.  
"Alright, you are dismissed." Mrs. Greene tells us.  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooO oOoOoOoO  
The next day i woke up late and got dressed for the concert. I was wearing skinny jeans, a purple blouse, and a white shirt underneath. I put on a sweater over and fuzzy brown boots. The concert was in just two hours. Matt's flight got delayed so he was going to meet me there, i couldn't wait.  
"Bells, you ready?" Jane asks, coming in wearing skinny jeans and a plaid shirt.  
"Almost. What jewelry?" I ask.  
"Anything, we are going to be late." Jane called. I finally slipped on my charm bracelet, a purple flower ring, a locket necklace, and another longer necklace. I grab my messenger bag filled with my phone, my tickets, my keys, my wallet, my camera, and a gift for Angela.  
I ran outside and got into the car. Jane drove all the way to Angela's house and then to Seattle where the concert was. Once we parked we saw the Cullens walking to the place. We got in line to get right in front of them.  
"Look, if it isn't Angela from loserville." Rosalie sneers.  
"Just ignore them." I tell her. Once it was our turn i step up to the counter. "Watch this." I whisper to Angela.  
"Hi, tickets." The lady asks, chomping on her gum.  
"Hi." I say, digging in my purse. I give her the tickets.  
"I.D." She asks.  
I hand her my license.  
"Oh, i know you. Bella, how are you?" A teenager asks. I know her, she is also my cousin. Her brother is in the band, he always sends us free tickets and backstage passes. They were Kate and Garrett.  
"Hi Kate." I say.  
"Jane, Alec. Long time no see, i was just telling Garrett that." Kate says, coming up next to us. She hugs us.  
"Kate, this is Angela, my friend. Angela, this is Garrett's sister, he is the guitarist." I explain.  
"You know each other?" Rosalie asks.  
"Yes, we are best friends since birth and we are cousins. She comes to all of our concerts and everything." Kate explains. "We send her free tickets and backstage passes and everything."  
"What!?" Alice screeches.  
"Give me free tickets." Rosalie demands.  
"Come on Bella. Garrett will be so glad to see you. And Rony has been asking about you." Kate leads us away.  
"Garrett." I call.  
"Bella!" He runs and hugs me. "Jane, is so good to see you guys."  
"It is." Jane says, hugging him.  
"Who is this?" Garrett asks.  
"Oh, this is Angela, my friend. Angela, meet Garrett." I say.  
"I love this band, thank you so much for tickets." Angela says.  
"No problem, lets me the rest." Garrett leads her to Tanya, Heidi, and Marcus.  
"Kate, how have you been?" I ask.  
"Good, good. I am going to start my own fashion line soon, you will model for me, right?" Kate asks.  
"Yeah, sure. I would love to." I tell her.  
"That is so cool." Angela says.  
"Want to play?" Garrett asks.  
"Yes." Angela says. She takes the guitar and Garrett shows her how to play the first few notes to a song they were going to sing.  
"Bella, i love your cousins." Angela tells me. She plays the notes and it sounded perfect.  
Suddenly the Cullens come over to us.  
"How did you get in?" Alec asks.  
"Large sums of money." Edward chuckles and then smirks.  
Garrett looks up and comes over to them. "Sorry, Cullens aren't allowed, go collect your money again."  
"How the hell is she playing your guitar?" Alice screams.  
"Check it out." Angela says. She plays the notes. "Garrett just taught me, he is so cool."  
"You need to leave, backstage is only for family and their friends." Kate says, her spanish accent showing.  
"Angela isn't family." Emmett pouts.  
"She is our friend." Tanya and Heidi say at the same time.  
"Yeah, any friend of Bella's is a friend to us." Marcus calls.  
"Don't forget us." Jane calls. "We are your friends and family."  
"Of course Miha." Kate hugs her.  
"The show will start soon. Time go leave." Garrett says. Suddenly someone comes running in. Riley.  
"Bella, sorry i am late, the stupid taxi took a wrong turn." Riley said.  
"Riley." I grin. He comes and spins me around. I hug him. "I missed you."  
"Is 'Riley' a cousin also?" Jasper snapped.  
"No, he is my boyfriend." I hissed.  
"So let me get this straight, Garrett and Kate are your cousins, famous band people, and Alec and Jane are also your cousins, famous model and famous model's brother." Rosalie says. "Anymore famous cousins?"  
"Nope, that is all of us. Cousins, we all inherited famous genes." Kate said. We all laughed at her joke.  
Riley kissed me, i kissed him back.  
"Alright, time to go, show is starting in ten." Tanya says. We all leave and take our seats in the front rows. I sit next to Riley, Angela on my other side.  
After they sing a bunch of songs Kate comes onto the stage.  
"Hello everyone. I am Garrett Swan's sister. Kate Swan!" The crowd went wild. "I am here to make an announcement. Each person's name was put into a bowl when they bought their tickets. The person that gets picked will get backstage passes to the next show, and they get to go on a road trip with the entire band! Plus, that person gets to invite up to fifteen friends! The person that gets it, is... She opened a card. "Samantha Isaac."  
Some girl screamed and ran up on stage.  
"Congrats." Kate says. "After the concert you get to meet the band and the bangs cousins."  
"Cousins too, so you mean i get to meet Bella Swan, Jamie Swan, and Alec Swan?"  
"Yeah, and two of their friends, Angela and Riley." Kate told her. Samantha squealed again.  
"Ugh, you are so busted." Alice hissed at us.  
"I really don't understand you sometimes." I mutter, kissing Riley.  
"Fine, i will do it myself." She says. She gets up onto the stage and snatches the microphone from Kate.  
"No, no. Miha, you can not be up here." Kate says.  
"Listen up people, i deserve that reward. And i am their cousin, so give it up for me! Alice Swan!" Alice screamed.  
"Wow, wow. I would never have someone so shamed in this family. I don't even know you." Garrett said, taking the mic. "Get out of here."  
Jasper got onto the stage and so did the rest.  
"We deserve those." Jasper agreed.  
"You deserve a punch in the face." I shouted.  
"You do too." Emmett jumped off the stage. He tried to hit me, i block him quickly and back flip into an empty seat."What the hell?"  
"Leave me alone." I mutter, leaving.  
Everyone is quiet. The Cullens get off the stage.  
"What now?" Garrett asks me.  
"The concert is over." I shrug.  
"Well, that was the best one yet." Tanya says.  
"Can't agree more." Heidi chuckles.  
"So, lets hit the road." Marcus calls, putting his drum sticks down.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO oOo  
_**A month later!**_

"Alec, hurry up!" Jane screams.  
"Hold on." He yells back.  
I laugh and bounce into my room. I change into a pair of khakis, a half sleeve blue shirt, some brown boots, and a sweater. I leave my hair down.  
"Honestly, i wish Riley would just move here." Jane sighed, pouring a cup of coffee for herself. I poured myself one also.  
"Jane, he does have a family." I tell her. "Besides, he is going to be back in a few months for vacation. I can't believe senior year is almost over. Just a few more months to go." I say, sipping my coffee  
"Ugh, like seven" Jane says, leaving the kitchen.  
"Jane, loosen up. Just seven months until we leave this place and get away from those persistent populars."  
Jane plops herself into a chair. "Where are we going again?"  
"Well, we have to get the oil changes, we have to go grocery shopping, post office, furniture store, and bank." I say, sitting down across from her.  
"Done." Alec says, shaking his wet hair.  
"Let's go. We are going to split up. Alec, garage and groceries, Bella, post office and garage, me bank and garage, we will do furniture together." Jane says. We all leave and get into our cars. I go to the garage first.  
"Hi, oil change please." I say.  
"Sure." The guy takes my car and goes.  
"Fancy seeing you here." A velvet voice says.  
"What, you're british now, Cullen?" I hiss.  
"I have always been." He chuckles.  
"Get out of my face." I snap, leaving.  
"Um, i wanted to apologize for what happened at the concert. I know you from somewhere." He says. "Where?"  
"Edward." Alice calls. She runs up to him. "Swan." She sneers.  
I half smile at her.  
"We must have been great friends." Edward says, smiling. "How are you?"  
"I have to go to the post office." I say, getting into the car.  
After the bank i meet Alec and Jane at the furniture store. We were going to get some bookshelves.  
"Hi, how can i help you?" The sales woman asks.  
"We need bookshelves." Alec says.  
She smiles. "Well, we have many. When do you need them? We have some in stores and ones you can order."  
"How about something cheap." I say. "Brown, tall, and low in price."  
"Okay, follow me." She says, leading us to a bunch of books with glossy pages. "In these books are every piece of furniture we sell here,-" She picks up a thick book. "Here are bookshelves. You can look and choose here, and if you need me just call."  
"Thanks." I say.  
The door rings and people walk in.  
"What are they doing here?" A voice asks. I look up and See the Cullens.  
"Hi, can i help you?" The lady asks.  
"Yes, we are looking for new sofas and a bed set." Esme tells her.  
"Okay, the bed set will probably be easier, let's start with that. What color and size?"  
"Well, we want a queen and black is good." Esme tells her.  
"Come with me." She hands them a binder.  
"Can we leave?" I mutter to Jane.  
"No, we were here first." Jane tells me.  
"Fine." I mutter.  
"That one is nice." Alec says.  
"It would be perfect, it fits in our living room." Jane squeals.  
"Be any louder." I mutter.  
"Okay, that is like five hundred dollars." I tell them.  
"Yeah, we could totally offered it." Alec says. "Mom and Dad pay our rent and everything already. All we do it groceries and gas, we are already getting monthly income from those houses Jane and I are renting to people, and -"  
"Shut up Alec, we are going with something under two hundred." Jane says, catching the attention of the Cullens.  
"When did we decide on that." He wonders.  
"Um, yesterday?" I say, hesitantly.  
"Right." He mutters.  
"Oh, here is one." I say, showing them a plain brown shelf. It had five shelves and a display case. "It is only a hundred and fifty."  
"Yeah, that is good." Jane says.  
"Only lamos go on a budget." Rosalie sneers.  
"Rosalie, that isn't nice. They are saving money, we could do that also." Carlisle tells her.  
"Heck no." She hisses.  
"Then don't talk." Esme tells her.  
"How many are we going to get?" Alec asks.  
"One." Jane says. We go and buy it.  
"While we are here, let's buy the dining table and your bed." I say.  
"Finally, i am sick of sleeping on a cot." Alec says. We laugh. We go through the binders for another hour until we find the furniture. We buy it, in total paying a eight hundred dollars.  
"Alright, so here is your receipt and it should be delivered in seven to eight business days." `The woman says. "Thank you so much."  
"Thank you." I say as we walk out the door.  
"Bella, want to go shopping?" Jane asks.  
"Sure." I tell her. Jane hugs me.  
"Scram bro." Jane says, playfully. Me and Her skip to her car.  
"Hey, who is going to help me with the groceries?" Alec yells.  
We just laugh.

Edward POV  
"Bella, want to go shopping?" Jane asks.  
"Sure." Bella says.  
"Scram Bro." Jane says, playfully. Bella and Jane walk hand in hand to their cars.  
"Hey, who is going to help me with the groceries?" Alec yells. Bella and Jane erupt in laughter.  
"Alec, we have been doing it for months, we need a break." Jane yells.  
"Yeah, so do i." Alec calls. He runs over to them. "I have school and-"  
"Alec, please please please do it for your poor twin sister who hasn't gone shopping in over a month." Jane pleaded.  
"Jane." Alec and Bella said.  
"That is so unfair." Alec told her.  
"Want to come shopping with us?" Jane suggests.  
"Suddenly groceries sounds amazing." He mutters, walking away.  
Bella POV  
At the mall we decided to split up and meet back in an hour to see what we had bought, go out for lunch and then shop together. As soon as i left i felt lonely, but i was going into stores she hated and she was going into stores i hated.  
Suddenly someone grabbed me and put a cloth up to my mouth. I struggled to try and get out of their grasp, but i just couldn't. I look up and met the eyes of the one and only...Edward Cullen.  
**Ta-Da!CliffHanger...And this was such an awesome part that i just HAD to put it up. Now i probably won't be updating for the next few days, but after that maybe a bit more. Because my family is sick, there are eight people and just me and two others aren't, and they are only 3 and 5. I can feel myself getting sick also, my throat hurts. So i will probably be sick today or tomorrow, sadly! ;(. Anyway, on Wednesday night we are going on vacation, well actually my dad has an interview in Austin. So we are going. Anyway, since we are home schooled we do homework through all vacations, except religious holidays and weekends, and when we go on family trips. So i am not going to do homework which gives me more time to wright. Bet you guys can't wait to see what happens next, reviews people, reviews!Please! I didn't get any reviews, please use the review chart from the last chapter to see what you will get if you review! And the next chapter is going to be GREAT! I will give you a spoiler, actually a riddle, you can review me if you figure it out. **  
"**Though i have died,**  
**I somehow live,**  
**We may hate each other**  
**From now till the end**  
**The past misread,**  
**Fates been changed.**  
**Hundreds years later**  
**We face each other**  
**Pale and young, **  
**the past shall be resung."**  
**That is the riddle, quite easy, anyway this is the fate of everyone. Garrett, Tanya, Kate, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Carmen, Eleazar, the Cullens, Bella, marcus, etc. So review what you think will happen and then in the next chapters, you will figure if it is true! And please please please review, cause it helps a lot, it makes you WANT to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV  
I had to kidnap her, because i just couldn't figure who she was. They acted very cold to us, probably some problem they caused. We all decided to kidnap her and force the truth from her. We drove to the mall, telling Carlisle and Esme that we were going to a friend's house. We split up so that we would not cause attention. Alice and Jasper would head to the Cafe, Rosalie would look from the second floor and call if she say her, and me and Emmett would look around the halls. She was going to be a piece of cake.  
We waited around ten to fifteen minutes and then we started making our plan. She was going into a practically empty store, this was our chance. We hide behind was the and as soon as she turned Emmett grabbed her and i put the cloth to her mouth.  
She looked at me pleadingly then fell limp in our arms.  
"Let's go." Emmett said, picking her up. I followed him into the store and out the back door. No one had seen us.  
We put her in the backseat and got into the front. As soon as we were driving i called everyone telling them to meet us at the old broken down cabin in the forest south of our house.  
The drive was short and Bella was asleep the entire time. When we got there i picked her up and put her on the bed, it was dirty and messed up but we didn't have a lot of choices.  
"That was fast." Alice sang, coming in with everyone else.  
"She was an easy target." I shrugged.  
"She was." Emmett agreed.  
Bella twitched and started to wake up.  
Bella POV  
I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place, i suddenly realized i didn't know where i was. I was shopping with Jane, then what happened? What happened after we split up? I couldn't...It all came back to me that second, Edward Cullen, he drugged me, he kidnapped me. I sat up quickly and saw all of them. All the kids watching me.  
"Who are you?" Rosalie demanded.  
"I don't understand the point of your question." I muttered, rubbing my arm where i was sure to have a bruise.  
Alice slapped me.  
"I thought we were over this, i thought we were over the whole bullying thing?" I hissed.  
They all looked confused.  
"Forgot her the moment she left." I chuckled, inspecting my hurting wrist. "Don't you remember the little brown haired girl, big doe eyes, chubby?"  
"Oh yeah, what was her name?" Emmett asked.  
"Isabella?" I ask.  
"How do you know?" Jasper demands.  
"What was it?" I wonder. "Her last name. . . .Isabella? Isabella...Isabella Swan. That is it, Swan."  
"Are you a stalker?" Alice asks.  
"Please, i didn't know you were so dumb. Let me ask you something, that girl's name was swan, she had a cousin who was in a famous band, a cousin who was a model that lived in new york, that cousin also had a twin brother. Isabella's mother died when she was only three, she moved to New York, she was bullied severely. Hmm, seem familiar?" I ask, looking up at them.  
"No, should it?" Jasper hissed.  
"You guys are total idiots. Alice, Rosalie, you guys know my history, when did my mother die?" I ask.  
"When you were three." Rosalie says, annoyed yet clueless.  
"Who are my cousins?" I aks.  
"Garrett and Jane." Alice says, clueless also.  
"Who has brown hair, brown eyes, was bullied in fifth grade, moved to New York, and her last name is Swan?" I ask.  
They look confused.  
"God you are such dummy, i am Isabella Swan, the fifth grader you bullied!" I yell. "Yeah, i moved and became famous and moved back. Ta-Da. Edward, no we were not best friends, and no you will not be my best friend." I scream. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?"  
"To find out who you really were." Emmett says.  
"Well you did, let me go." I say.  
"Think it would be that easy?" Rosalie hissed. "We have more questions. Who knows we bullied you?"  
"Um, everyone." I say, then i laugh. "You thought i would hide it."  
"Yeah, we did." Edward snaps.  
"I couldn't hide it. Because i needed some support and my family gave it to me." I yell.  
"The day you left, we had something special planned for you. It was going too far and you might tell someone. We planned to kill you." Rosalie started, walking slowly up to me. "But the job was never done, because you didn't show up at school. But here we are, face to face, the job will be done today."  
Edward grabbed something from the table, it was a GUN! I gasped.  
"Scarly little thing." Edward says, coming closer to me.  
"You guys aren't killers." I say.  
"We are now." Alice yells, grabbed my shoulders and pinning me to the bed. I try to get up but Emmett comes and holds me down.  
"Not so strong are you now." Rosalie smirks.  
I struggle some more, but i couldn't get up. They all laugh.  
"Don't be killer." I whisper.  
"Anything to get rid of that geeky child." Jasper mutters.  
"Good Bye Isabella Swan." He smiles. He pulls the trigger, there was excruciating pain in my stomach.  
He drops the gun they all run out of the room. The door slams shut and my eyes begin to close. Suddenly i am are of cold hands touching me, my neck. Something bites me, i scream. A hand covers my mouth and more pain spreads through my body.  
"Don't scream, it will hurt a lot. You are becoming a vampire." A voice whispers to me.  
**3 Days Later. **  
When i wake up i can see every little dust mote, i feel stronger, i can hear and smells better.  
"Hello?" A voice says. I turn around fast.  
"Who are you?" I gasp.  
"Let me explain. I am Victoria, those kids shot you and left you here to die. I smelled your blood and came to help. I am a vampire and now you are too, i changed you." She tells me.  
"Your lying." I hiss.  
"Am i? You feel different." She says, she throws a mirror at me and i catch it. I look at myself, i looked different. I was pale and had red eyes.  
"Your throat must be burning. Lets hunt." She tells me. "We hunt animals, not humans."

After the hunt i go with Victoria back to my house to get some stuff. I see Alec and Jane crying on the sofa with Carmen and Eleazar.  
"Oh, i should never have left her and they found her blood and everything." Jane wailed.  
I walked in.  
Everyone looked up.  
"This is a dream, right?" Alec asked.  
"Do not panic guys, i have an explanation."  
"I would like to hear it, what the hell happened to you? Red eyes, pale skin." Carmen says.  
"You guys are going to freak." I tell them.  
"Continue." Eleazar motions.  
I explain everything to them, the Cullens kidnapping me, Edward shooting me, and Victoria finding me.  
"I want to be a vampire." Jane and Alec say at the same time.  
"So do we." Carmen tells me, motioning to her and Eleazar.  
"But-"  
"I can change you, but i warn you. The venom hurts more then you can imagine." Victoria told them.  
"We can handle it." Carmen said.  
"No." I yell.  
"What?" Jane asks.  
"No, absolutely not. Just because someone tried to kill me and i ended up like this, i won't let you." I hissed.  
"Why not?" Jane demanded.  
"Because, it is your life and i don't want to ban you from it. As a vampire there are things you can't do, many, it was my mistake and i will have to deal with it, but i won't let you grieve with me."  
"Who said we are grieving. I think this rocks, all of eternity as a teenager." Alec said dreamily.  
"Who is first?" Victoria asked.  
"Carmen, Eleazar, please." I beg.  
"Let's go to sleep and we can deal with this tomorrow." Eleazar decides.  
I sit on the couch, crossing my arms.  
"Bella, come on." Jane says.  
"I don't sleep." I tell her.  
"What?" Alec demands.  
"Vampires can't sleep." I explain.  
"Cool." Alec yells. "Oh, i so want that life."

The next day we decide to change them. But not before they are dying. I decide to go off on my own and i would contact them every now and then. I pack a bunch of my clothes and leave that night.  
I got into my car and drove and drove and drove. I would go to places i had never been. I started going to the famous landmarks. And seven natural wonders of the world. I had seen pretty much all of them, except the great barrier reef.  
I went to the airport and bought a ticket. It was a last minute ticket so i had to rush to security and all that. I pretty much decided what i would do for the rest of my life. I was eighteen, i could easily pass as a twenty-five year old with a little makeup. Maybe i could be a teacher, or go back to school and become a doctor. Yeah, that was my best shot. I would be a doctor.  
When i got to australia i took a tour of the reef and went scuba diving, of course i went off on my own, they wouldn't catch me, and toured the place myself.  
After spending two entire days swimming i swam to an island and noticed it had a nice giant house. The island was easily seven or eight acres. I decided it was mine. I went back to shore and visited a real estate got me the island in no time.  
I bought a bunch of furniture and went back. The house was huge, it had at least five rooms, a dining room, kitchen, living room, and sunroom. The was a balcony, a wrap around porch and a giant pool. I didn't get the point of that, i mean you live on an island, the ocean surrounds you.  
All around my house was palm trees, native plants and animals. I loved it. I set up beach chairs on the front.  
It was an easy life. I simply had all the time in the world. I easily created new hobbies, sewing, knitting, painting, fashion. I was awesome. I ran a store at home, four of my rooms became my store. I sold everything i created.  
**Two Hundred Years Later **  
I have gone to school at least ten times. I have trained to be a doctor ten times also. I have gone back to school, again. I currently live in Portland, Oregon. It has an average of two hundred and twenty six cloudy days. I have to admit, being surrounded by clouds all your life is depressing.  
I got up, putting my book down again and changed into khaki pants, a pink shirt, and a sweater. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my bookbag. Another day at school.  
I drove my blue ferrari to school. Nothing new happened there, i knew every answer and i got them all right. I had perfect grades and i was the perfect student.  
Day passed and the same thing happened, i had to admit, my life was pretty boring. I decided i would skip right over high school again.  
I packed all my stuff and moved in a week. I had gotten a job in Forks as a doctor, my dream.  
"Hello, you must be the new doctor, Dr. Swan." Another doctor said.  
"Yes, i am." I told him, we shake hands.  
"I am Dr. Harris, pleased to meet you. In fact if you do need a tour around this place, well i would be happy to give you one." He says in a sexy voice.  
"Or hook up with me in the locker room." I says.  
"Yeah, exactly that, how about it, Dr. Swan?" He asks, his sexy voice again.  
"This is a hospital, not a high school, and i will not use the locker rooms as a janitor's closet. And for the record, i see your engagement ring on your finger and your sexy voice is so not sexy." I say.  
He looked at me gaping like a fish. "I am getting a divorce."  
"I don't think so. Dr. Harris, we are working a tight shift here, we are small town doctors and there aren't many of us. We shouldn't leave these poor patients to wait well we do things we shouldn't. I am pleased to say that i will use this facility as a hospital, not a dating tour." I walk to my office and sit down, logging into my computer.  
My office was simple, it had a desk with a computer, a few chairs, and a bookshelf with files of all my patients. I browsed the computers. It must not have been checked in awhile, the last person to come here was...Omg. Jane Swan! The date read almost two hundred and ninety five years back. This computer was haunted. Practically, no one touched it for years. I wondered why. The last patient that was checked into this place was my cousin, only a coincidence that i started working here exactly two hundred and ninety five years ago.  
I spied the pictures that cluttered my desk and walls. Me, Angela, Carmen, Eleazar, Alec, Dad, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Heidi, Marcus, and mom. I missed them all so much.  
There was a knock at my door and a nurse came in.  
"Hi, i was wondering if you would go on a date with me." He muttered.  
"Yeah, forget it." I told him, turning back to my computer. "I most certainly do not date."  
"But-"  
"Please leave. I have work." I told him. He left obediently. I get up, slipping my lab coat on and went to the main desk.  
"Hello Dr. Swan, do you need something?" The nurse asked.  
"Yes, i do actually. A file." I told her.  
"Oh, did i forget a file for one of your patients?" She asked, getting up.  
"No, no. I was wondering, do you still have files from maybe. . . .I don't know, two hundred years ago?" I ask.  
The nurse laughs and types something quickly into her keyboard. "Yes, we do. Are you searching for someone in particular?"  
"Yes, actually i am." I told her. "Everyone by the last name of Swan."  
"Doing a little family history?" She asks lightly, typing in the name.  
"More or less, i just wondered about a few." I told her.  
"Well i wish my family stories went two hundred years back. I lost track at my mother, she was seemingly a disgrace to the family so she was let off." She told me, sadness in her eyes.  
"Perhaps i can help, i have lived here a while." I told her, laughing mentally. A while, like three hundred years.  
"Angela Weber, i was named after my great grandmother or something like that." She said, still typing. "Well, that brings up a lot. It seemed a lot of your family came here. Um...Jane Swan, Alec Swan, Carmen Swan, Eleazar Swan,Charlie Swan, Kate Swan, Garrett Swan, and Isabella Swan. Also, there is one, but she was terminated." She told me.  
"Terminated?" I repeat.  
"Yes, i am sure you are familiar with the term." The nurse told me, frowning. Yes, i was. Terminated was when you were killed.  
"Um.. Who was it?" I was pretty sure i already knew, but i had high hopes it wasn't.  
"Renee Dwyer Swan." Nurse Weber answered.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.  
"Can i have all the files?" I ask, my eyes still closed. I opened them and focused on the floor.  
"Was this person something to you?" She asks.  
"Oh no." I lied smoothly. "Just heard a lot of stories about her, i didn't know her." I muttered.  
"Yes, that would mean you are like two hundred years old." The nurse laughed, i only smiled. She wasn't so far off. "Now, i can get them to your desk by tonight."  
"Oh, i have something for you. What was your mother's name?"  
"Stacy Weber." She answered.  
"Angela Weber lived here, she was an amazing girl, she is in some of the stories i heard about my family. She was best friends with my great aunt Isabella Swan." I told her.  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "That is pretty cool. Thanks."  
"Yeah, sure." I told her, leaving. I sat down on my chair and opened my computer, i searched on the toolbar.  
Renee Dwyer.  
She went by Swan, but we all knew she liked Dwyer, it went with her name better.  
_Renee Philip Dwyer (Swan) _  
_Married to Charlie Swan, Daughter Isabella Swan, Daughter, Lily Swan, _  
_Terminated. _  
"That isn't right." I mutter. "Only one child." But here it stated clear as day, two children.  
**Mistake? I think not! Yes, a lot has happened in this chapter. She became a vampire, Eddie boy kidnapped her. She finds she has a sister, or it is a mistake. Anyway, please please please pelase please please review! It inspires me! And my dad still doesn't have a job. But he has an interview for a job in virginia, which means if he gets it then we are moving. And that is a long way from Texas, so the move will take longer. So i might not write as often, so you better review and get me inspired so i can do it now so you don't have to wait thousands of weeks until i update again. Thanks! :)**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Isabella.  
There was a knock on my door and Angela walked in.  
"I got them to you a bit sooner, here they are." She said, putting them on the desk. She left quietly before i could say anything. Not wasting anytime, i grabbed Mom's file. I flipped it open, there is scrawny handwriting was every note and visit she ever had.  
Renee Dwyer gave birth to Isabella Swan.  
Three years later Lily Swan  
Terminated scheduled  
Went Missing  
Found Dead

That was all if had, i searched more and more, nothing else came up, except that she had me and that she was married to dad. I felt sad, i missed them all. They were dead. I needed to make sure of that. I went online and searched for them all, they all had death certificates, everyone. They were buried in Forks cemetery.  
It seemed they all died of natural causes, none of them were sick, none were murdered or suicidal, just naturally.  
I smiled at this, maybe they were alive. But their bodies were all found. That didn't make sense, unless they played dead. I doubt it. I made up my mind, tonight i would go dig up their graves and see if they were in the coffins.  
Later that night  
I took a shovel and started at Jane's grave. I dug hers up and the coffin was empty, so was everyone else's. Carmen, Eleazar, Alec, and Jane, had all become vampires. I opened Dad's coffin and ended up on the floor sobbing, he was in there. He was pale and dead. I had to remind myself over and over again that the entire world could not be vampires. I looked at mom's grave next and shook my head, no need to see her dead body also.I eventually put their coffins back just as the sun started rising over the sky. I called in sick that day, i had to find my family.  
I searched on the internet and found that Alec might have been in New York. I booked my ticket and packed my bags, i had to find someone, anyone.  
My flight was about six hours, the entire time i was searching for anyone else. When we landed in New York i was the first off the plane, getting angry reactions from other passengers. It was raining, which was good for me, cloudy meant i could go now. I grabbed a taxi and drove to the address i got. I went and rang the doorbell, fidgeting anxiously. Finally after an eternity someone answered the door.  
"Can i help you?" The man asked.  
"I am looking for someone named Alec Swan, does he live here?" I demand.  
"Yeah, he lived here almost ten fifteen years ago. Do you know him?" The man asked.  
"We are. . . Siblings." I say. Cousins would be too distant for those that look so much the same.  
"I think he moved down south, maybe Texas. I am not too sure, he was looking for his cousin, i think her name was Bells Swan, or something like that."  
"Bella Swan." I said, excited.  
"Yeah, that was it." He told me.  
"Did he say anything else?" I ask.  
"No, but we get his mail every now and then, want to look at it?"  
"Yes." I say. He closes the door and comes back maybe ten minutes later.  
"Here, just some bills, catalogs, things like that." He told me.  
"Thank you. This will help me." I tell him.  
"You searching for him?" The man asked.  
"Yes, actually my whole family, i got separated from them a long time ago." I tell him.  
"That is sad, well bye." He tells me. "I hope you find them."  
"Thank you for your help." I walk down the steps. I round the corner then take off at vampire speed, i go check myself into a hotel and continue searching for Alec.  
I searched all around New York for almost two weeks, i could not find him anyway.  
I fell into the chair annoyed. It was no use, i probably would never find them now. I knew they were vampires, but they could have been dead for all i knew. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, i got up to get it.  
When i opened it i squealed Jane, Alec, Carmen, Eleazar. I hugged Jane for like five minutes, then moved on to the rest.  
"Bella, we have been looking for you for years." Alec told me.  
I sobbed. "I have too. Well just for a few months. I wrote to you guys, but after awhile you stopped replying, i thought you had died. I didn't do anything for about fifty years, then i moved to forks and got a job. I found your files and i dug your graves and i knew you guys were vampires." I told them. "I searched on the internet, i only found Alec, and that is what i was doing here. I found your old address and i went there."  
"Oh, i knew i was special." He said, spinning me around.  
"No, you were just my only hope." I told him, laughing. "God, i have missed you guys so much."  
"We have too." Jane told me, putting an arm on my shoulders.  
"So, Mom and Dad created their own covens. They are with Garrett and Tanya. Heidi and Marcus and Joined the Volturi with me and Jane." Alec told me.  
"I want to go with you guys, oh it will be amazing." I said.  
"It will be." Jane agreed.  
The next few days i packed my bags and moved to Italy with Jane and Alec, i was pleased that they hunted animals also.(**Yeah i know the volturi is mean and stuff, but i want them to be nice). **They were so nice.  
I got my own room, it was small with a desk, a dresser, a closet, bathroom, and a couch. No need for a bed when you don't sleep. It was nice and i loved it.  
I found out i had a power also, i was a shield. I could protect my mind from anyone and i could expand it over others. Plus Jane could inflict pain on people and Alec could cut off all of your senses! It was so cool.  
I loved staying here, it was truly amazing.  
Edward POV  
Two hundred and fifty years ago we killed Isabella Swan. It was only a few months later until Carlisle and Esme found out, they sent us to a mental facility. We were there for a year, then i was sent to a hospital because of spanish influenza. Jasper was sent somewhere else, and so was everyone else. I was there for about six months, i was so close to dying and Carlisle changed me. He had gone missing, but he was actually a vampire. Slowly he found the rest of the family, they were so close to dying also, so he changed them. We were all so guilty for what happened to Bella.  
Today we were going to the volturi to visit, Carlisle had grown close to them.  
When we arrived Carlisle and Aro were deep in conversation,  
Bella POV  
fifty years passed and i enjoyed my life in Volterra. We still had not found Kate, that was really sad. Garrett was so upset.  
Aro called us to the main hall, Jane, Alec, and i were walking. Suddenly he cracked a joke and we all bust out laughing, we were laughing as we made it to the hall, i suddenly stopped and frowned when i saw who was there. The Cullens.  
"Jane." I muttered.  
"Bella, Aro ma-"  
"You knew about this." I yelled at her. They stopped talking at stared at us.  
"You need to get over it." Aro said.  
"Aro, how is she supposed to get over it?" Marcus asked.  
"It was in the past." Aro told me.  
"Yes i know." I hissed.  
"Um, can you tell us what we did?" Jasper asked.  
"It was two hundred and sixty years ago." Aro said.  
"I will not." I say, frostily. I turn around and walk back to my room. I sit at my desk, upset.  
"Izzy, we have good news." Jane said, coming into my room. It seemed i changed my name everytime i changed my looks.  
"What?" I demand, upset that they were in on this.  
"We found Kate." She said. I get up, putting my volturi robe on very quickly. I ran out the door with Jane and Alec on my heels. In the main hall, along with the Cullen, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, was Kate. She was talking to Marcus. I ran at her and hugged her.  
"Hi Izzy." Kate said hugging me back.  
"Hi Izzy." I tease. "Kate i haven't seen you in almost twenty six decades and that is all you say?"  
Kate laughs.  
"God, i have missed you so much." I said. "Where were you?"  
"I was living in Antarctica." She laughed.  
"Never would have guessed, we have been searching for you for so long." I told her.  
"Yeah, Marcus told me." Kate said. "They found you around fifty years ago, right?"  
"I will never forget that day." I laughed. "I was searching all over New York for Alec and they found me at the hotel. Come on, we have to catch up!"  
"Not much to talk about really, I was living in the north pole! I made friends with a whale and a bunch of igloo people, can never remember their names."  
"Well i have a lot, i went to college and became a doctor." I told her.  
"No way, that was your first dream!" Kate said, excited.  
"It was, and i completed it." I said happily. "And i went to Rome, and England, and France, and i took a tour through Europe. It was amazing, except i had to be careful, i did most of the sight seeing on my own, it was sunny almost the entire time."  
"Yes, the sun and sparkle thing doesn't work with me either." Kate sighed. "It messes up all of my plans, i plan something and then it is sunny! I swear it happens just to annoy us."  
"Agreed." I laugh.  
"Well, hi!" Jane called, calling us back. "Yeah, we are still here, Kate! How have you been. I picked up enough from your conversation to know that you were having a blast there! You can't have a blast without your awesome cousin. Let's hang out in my room."  
"Bossy still i can see." Kate chuckled. Jane's eye narrowed.  
"I was never bossy." She muttered.  
"No you weren't Jane. You just have to live with her long enough to see past her 'outer core'." I told Kate.  
"Well, this life should be fun!" She says with a grin.  
"It should." I agree. "Oh, did you know i have a sister, or might have a sister?"  
"I lost you." She told me, confused.  
"I went through all of our old files at the hospital, my mom had to daughters, me and a girl named Lily Swan, she was like three years younger than me." I told her excited.  
"That is surprising, she must be dead though." Kate muttered.  
"And there was more, my mom was supposed to be terminated, except she disappeared and was found dead." I told her, we sat down on the chairs in the hall, Jane thought we had followed her, she would be back and be very angry.  
"That is so sad. Was she dead?"  
"Yes." I muttered.  
"You saw her dead in the coffin, poor thing. That was traumatizing." Kate told me. Suddenly i looked up, a smile on my lips.  
"I didn't, i dug everyone except her." I got up and hugged her.  
"Where are you going?" Kate demanded.  
"I am going to Forks. Maybe she isn't dead." I told her.  
"Oh, don't do this to yourself. If she is?" Kate asked, grabbing my arm. "Don't go now.  
"Alec, Marcus, Kate, Jane ..." Edward muttered. "Carmen, Eleazar. . . Bella!" He pointed at me.  
"Unless you just happen to know everyone, then you are Isabella Swan from two hundred and fifty years ago." Alice yelled. Suddenly everyone's attention were on us.  
"Well, look who got smarter." I mutter.  
"Excuse me!" Rosalie snarls. "I have always been smart."  
"Yeah, i stood side by you for months at school and i practically had to shout i am the stupid fifth grader that you bullied that day." I hissed.  
"What is going on?" Esme asked.  
"Why don't you tell her, you might kill me again." I growl.  
"Okay, You don't need to do that." Kate told me. "I am suddenly so with the find your mother thing. Let's go."  
"We should be back in like a month." I called to Jane and Alec.  
"What?" Jane demanded.  
**Aro will explain. Sorry. **I texted her once we were at the airport.  
When we got to Forks it was night and raining as usual. We went straight to the graveyard, we dug her coffin up and found it empty. I squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Let's go to the hospital to set her file." Kate told me. We got into the car giddy as can be and drove to the Forks Hospital.  
When i went in i stopped at Angela's desk.  
"Angela." I said.  
"Oh, Bella. Where were you? I heard you quit your job and left." She told me.  
"Yeah i did. I found my long lost cousins, this is one. Kate, Kate, this is Angela Weber's great granddaughter.  
"Hi, Angela Weber was an amazing girl." Kate told her.  
"Bella told me a lot about her, stories from your family." Angela smiled.  
"Yes, she is highly know." Kate agreed.  
"Um, Angela, i need to get into my office. Has anyone gone in there?" I ask.  
"No, there is something about that office, it is usually empty. Can't remember the last time someone went in there, except to ask you out. Dr. Wan said it has been empty the entire time he was here and that is over fifty years. But legends have it that a doctor with the last name of Cullen was in that office and he disappeared. They made up these lame hospital inside jokes that if you are in that office you go missing. So far no one steps foot in it, they hear noises and everything." Angela says, collecting a bunch of files.  
"That is scary." Kate lies quickly.  
"Yeah, there are a ton more legends and stuff. If you want to collect your pictures and stuff, go ahead. Just not at night. It gets super scary in there, i had to get some stuff from there once, i had other nurses go with me. And if you need anything else you can just use my computer. The hospital is practically dead tonight, no one has been coming in. Only Dr. Ho and Dr. Cole are on stand with maybe ten nurses." Angela told me.  
"Okay, thank you so much." I said.  
Angela put her jacket on. "I am leaving now, it was really nice seeing you. Are you going to leave again?"  
"Actually i have been looking for my family. I was separated from them as a child. I am in search of my mother currently." I told her.  
"Oh, cool. But you might not want to look in this place. Legend has it that the Swan family stopped with Isabella, but since you're here not sure how much is true. But we don't have a Swan file that may be dated a hundred years from now. You might look in the library, do some searching there." Angela advised.  
"Thank you Angela, i will do that." I told her. She smiled and left. Kate and i walked up to my office and went through the files.  
"Log into my computer. Password is the name of your band." I told her, knocking down two boxes of paper well trying to find Mom's file.  
"Got it, i am searching her name." Kate told me.  
"I found it." I said, pulling out the file. I threw it onto the table, open. Kate leaned over the desk.  
"Pregnant twice, both born here." Kate read. "Wait, look, she went missing just those five months, then she came back and had Lily. After she left again. Right after. And Lily was with her. SHe was scheduled to be terminated just two months from that day."  
"Did she know about the termination? I am wondering about this girl, Lily Swan." I told her. Kate took the file and started looking at it. I got up and went to the computer. I typed into the search bar.  
**Lily Swan**  
Only two names came up.  
**Alright, i am soooooo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER! My dad lost his job in november and he got one finally, we are moving to Georgia from Texas. So it is hard, i probably won't update until like march! So sorry! Please give me some time, it is hard moving in such little time! **


	7. Chapter 7

I clicked the first one.

**Lily Mary Swan daughter of Sung Yu and Xuan Yu was killed Friday night in attempt to flee the city. The child was adopted from the orphanage posted on Campbell road in Seattle. The child was put there by her mother, Renee Swan. The director of the orphanage said that the child was only a few months old when she started living with them. The mother was devastated giving her child up but said the rest of her family did not know about the child. Citizens are questioning this mother and wondering what the rest of her family is up to. Charlie Swan, her husband seems to be the chief of police and his daughter Isabella Swan a three year old girl who is bright and playful. **

"Oh my god. Lily was taken to an orphanage and adopted, what did you do Mom?" I wonder to myself.

"It says here that she wasn't healthy when she had Lily." Kate told me. "They don't say why she would be terminated, just that they made the deal with someone else. That other person was going to do it."

"Here is another link." I said, clicking on it.

**901 CampBell Road. **

**Lily Mary Swan**

**Glady's Orphanage for young children with lost homes. **

**Rich, good for Lily. **

**Dear Renee, **

**Time is short, deliver the child. Or watch her die with you. The rest of your family does not need to be pulled into this mess you have created with my world. Two of us can not coexist together. Do not summen Charlie, Isabella, and Lily to death. That would be for the worst. Leave them at once. Do it now!**

**Sincerely, **

**Your Watch Man.**

"Kate, come look at this. It is very stalkerish." I noted.

"What did your mom get herself into?"

Three months later

i could smell another vampires scent as i walked up the driveway to my house. Jane! I smiled and went inside.

"Why hello Cousin." Jane said.  
"And to you." I said, flirting over to her and hugging her.

"Please please come back." Jane pleaded. "What are you doing here?"

"Jane, i told you i won't go back, i have to find her." I sighed, impatiently.

"Well i won't give up." Jane said, sitting down.

"If i were you, i would." I open my laptop and start doing some work on it.

"Come on Bella." Jane begs.

I look up at her.

"Jane, remember when we were human, we respected each others decisions. If i wanted to move back to Forks you would have thought i was an idiot, but you would have let me. You would have told me i was foolish and stupid, but you would have agreed. Please just leave me alone." I mutter.

"I thought you were my cousin." Jane yells. "I thought you were my sister."

"I am." I hiss.

"So come back." Jane screams. "Come back and live with the Volturi, or at leave live in Denali with Mom and Dad."

"I can't just drop everything and leave Jane! You know that! You aren't the only thing in my life, i have other things going on."  
"So change that." She snaps.

"You can't always be the center of attention! This is not our old life." I yell back.

"How could you say that! I am not always in the spotlight nor do i try to be!" She screams.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Jane, i am sorry but i can not go back. I don't want to live with anyone right now, not until-"

"Good, because i don't know how i would live with you." Jane says, she picked up her purse and opens the door. "Sisters forever and now never."

"That isn't what i mean." I say, softer. "Jane, don't leave. We are sisters, forever."

"Well i meant every word." She turned around and faces me. "We can't ever be sisters if you want me to respect the stupid life you want for yourself. Forget about me and Alec, right?"

"Jane, wait-" I cry, running after her into the icy rain.

"Do what you want bella, it isn't like i care anymore."

I stand there frozen, her means words colder to me then the rain, snow, hail, and ice will ever be.

"Jane, you know exactly what i mean. Stop it!" I scream at her back. "You would understand it if you wanted to!"

"If you payed any attention to yourself at all you would realize how much of a jerk you are being for leaving us. You haven't visited at all." Jane sneers.

"It has been only three months, i can't come every weekend. You are in Italy, i am here. I have work and friends." I tell her, getting impatient again.

"Friends?" Jane scoffs.  
"Yes, friends." I snap.

"To replace Angela, and whoever else stood up for you back then?" Jane screams.

"Jane their dead, i can't mourn over them my entire life. Maybe i made new friends so i could keep them. Nomads have come by, they are great you know. They won't die." I yell back.

"We won't die, nor will Mom and Dad." Jane snaps.

"Well maybe i wanted what you did, to leave the family and start my own coven." I growl.

"You left us for some others you have no clue of history!" Jane accuses.

"I left because i wanted to find my other." I scream even louder. Then i speak softer, trying to keep myself calm. "Jane you know me! If i hated you i wouldn't have even bothered to go there with you guys, but i love you."

"Yeah, right." Jane mutters.

"Maybe i did leave because of you Jane. Forget me even trying to explain myself. You won't believe me! I probably made friends to replace you! Because of your lack of trust!" I scream. I go into my house and slam the door. I slam my laptop shut, upset at everyone and everything for no apparent reason. I was just angry and sad i lost a best friend and cousin today.

Kate came home an hour later, she had not found anything. We had been searching for three months, we went to the orphanage, a fire had lost them thousands of files of all their children they had nothing for us. We looked her up, traced her steps, tried finding her house. There wasn't anyone we could talk to, last she was seen human was two hundred and fifty years ago.

"Jane came." I snap.

"Why are you so upset?" Kate asks.

"I hate her!" I screamed. "She wants everything for herself."

"Bella, maybe she just wants you back." Kate suggests.

"Well i am trying to find my mother. I would like to be with my family!" I yell at her.

"Jane just doesn't understand, she has always been with her family. She has almost had the perfect life." Kate tells me. "She was born rich, we had to work for our success, her not so much. Give her a little time."

"Time! I am trying to find my mother, for three months i have searched and searched and found nothing! How much more time does she need to understand that this is what is important to me? That finding my mother is what i really care about?"

"Because maybe she thinks you will find her dead Bella! Maybe she is sorry you are going through this trouble and she will be dead in the end." Kate tells me.

"Well why didn't she just say it! She is my best friend, she should be able to tell me anything!" I screamed. Throwing the laptop into the wall where it smashes into a million pieces. Kate seemes unscathered by this.

"Bella! She knows you won't listen, you are so keen on finding her. So hard on! You are going through a lot of trouble, and giving up so much. Go and apologize. You have been at it for three months, non stop. All night long! Research and tracking and questioning. And nothing! She is maybe worried!"

"Kate, she should just tell me. Tell me straight forward. I feel so close to finding her, that every link that i have looked at that has given me nothing will form a bridge that will get me to her. Kate, it sounds stupid out loud, but i feel like i am getting closer. That this has all paid off, that we haven't been doing this all for nothing!" I tell her, calmer.

"Bella, take a break." Kate says, she leaves the room and goes upstairs.

I shook my head. I slip into my rain coat and go outside, i get into my car and drive to the library. It was small, but it has a computer with information. I started from the first step. I went inside and logged onto one of the computers.

I looked up Lily Swan. Few things came up. All the links i saw before, except one! I clicked onto it.

**Lily Aria Swan: Tracking me, Bella? **

It was a chat box. Some online sight. I smiled, maybe this was a way to do it. I went and made an account and started a chat with her.

**Bella: Yes, let's meet**

**Lily Aria Swan: Where, i am in Seattle.**

"Seattle." I muttered to myself. We have been searching the world, we might never have through to check in Seattle.

**Bella: Hmm, give me a place. **

**Lily Aria Swan: Dunkin Donuts. On BrookBerry Street.**

**Bella: Nice, public. When?**

**Lily Aria Swan: How about now! Meet me in twenty minutes, you drive fast. **

**Bella: Perfect**

**Lily Aria Swan: I have plenty of surprises for you.**

**Bella: I be waiting.**

In truth, i was nervous. Lily sounded a bit scary. I knocked the feeling away and went to my car. I drove like a maniac to the place we decided on. When i got there i went inside and ordered a coffee to make myself unnoticed. Who comes into a Dunkin Donuts and doesn't buy anything?

Finally after ages someone with pale skin and hair like mine came in. She smiled and walked up to me.

"Been looking for me a while Sissy." She says, texting on her phone.  
"Yes, where have you been all this time?" I demand.

"Watching you run around. I played with you. Poor Jane, she was right though. You should go back." Lily's face turned serious. "I won't have someone on my tail the entire time. Especially you!"

"Did you know about me?" I ask.

"I know more about you then you know yourself. Now, go with Kate back to Volterra and no one gets hurt. Because listen here Isabella, we are playing a dangerous game. Vampires aren't the only creatures out there." Lily warned.

"Where is Mom?" I ask.

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lily told me. "Go back to Volterra, now."

"You aren't the sister i imagined." I told her.

"Isabella, i may be younger, but i am smarter. I have watched you since you became a vampire. I am sixteen, but have been a vampire a bit longer, say two years. Was seventeen when you were changed. You were eighteen. I am older in a sense, smarter, and better."

"I am having trouble understanding why you spied on me your entire life." I told her.

"Understand this. I am dangerous, i am wanted. Leave or die too." Lily said these words and left. I left angrily. I went straight to the airport. I found her, and i hated her. Now i was going to patch up my relationship with Jane. I got on the first plane to Volterra and left.

After an extremely long flight i got there. I turned on my phone and checked my messages.

**Kate: Where are you?  
Me: Volterra, come! **

**Kate: WHAT THE HELL BELLA!**

**Me: Sorry, found Lily. Explain later, come now! **

**Kate: On the first flight out. How was she?**

**Me: Awful**

I turned my phone off again and drove to the Volturi Castle. I got there in an hour. I ran at vampire speed to the main hall, everyone was there doing their own thing. Even the Cullens were there, which angered me. Jane was reading a magazine with Heidi. She looked up at me and hissed.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You got what you wanted. I am back." I told her. "I found Lily at least."

"Who the heck is Lily!?" Jane yelled.

"My sister." I told Jane.

"You have a sister?" Jane demanded, angry.

"I found this out only a few months ago!" I told her.

"And you couldn't tell me?" Jane asked.

"No, because i thought it was a mistake."

"Yes, a mistake. No need to tell your cousin." Jane muttered.

"Jane, you asked me to come back and i did! What now? Why are you being so slutty?" I snap.

"I want my cousin back, obviously you aren't her." Jane screams.

"Well i want a family!" I yell. "My dad is dead, my mom is probably also, Lily and i are. . .I don't even know what will happen! She knew about me her entire life, and she has been watching me!"

"So." Jane mutters.

"You are so ungrateful Jane! You have your parents and brother! You have your cousins! Sorry your grandparents couldn't be here, i am sorry you great aunt is dead!" I hissed.

"I am sorry you will never consider us a family." Jane growled.

"I have and will. But this right here is not being a family. You are so blind by the fact that i left to find my mother, you just hold it against me! You could have come!"  
"I am so upset that you spent so long to find someone who hated you in the end, you could have spent time with me!"

"At least i tried to find the family i was originally in!" I snap.

"Don't blame this one me Bella!" Jane yelled. "Blame it on them." She pointed to the Cullens. "They bullied you, split your 'special family' up and shot you! So don't go blaming me."

"I am not blaming anyone." I hiss. "I was wrong to come back here, i am going to find my mom. Even if i don't see you for a thousand years! And think, you could have been happy i was back, you could have treasured the fact that i took your advice and returned to my family."

Jane scoffs. "Family, we are no more a family then a walrus and a penguin."

"Then i am so ever sorry that you spent years trying to help me out of depression." I hiss, leaving.

"That was odd." Aro muttered.

"Jane? What the hell was that?" Alec yelled.

"You stupid cousin." Jane hissed.

"Our cousin. Go apologize to her!" Alec yelled.

"You can't boss me around Alec." Jane growled.

"You need to fix this, she has a right to find her family." Alec said.

"No, she doesn't." Jane snarled.

"And you call yourself her sister."Alec hissed.

Edward POV

Bella walked off. Jane and Alec started arguing in the corner. Finally Alec ran after Bella calling her name.

"Edward Cullen i hate you!" Jane screamed at me. "If you hadn't tried to kill her we wouldn't be in this stupid mess."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Yeah, this is your fault." She screamed.

"I didn't try, i did." I told her. "She is dead and i am pleased. She got a glimpse of pain."

"Oh, you don't think she is in pain now?" Jane snapped.  
"I know she is in pain, and i am pleased." I grin.

Bella POV

I got outside and ran to the forest, i leaned against a tree and started dry sobbing. Suddenly someone's arm wrapped around me.

"Bella, your sister has a right to do that." Alec tells me.

"Why?" I sob. "Why does everyone hate me?! No one realizes i am trying to make them happy."  
"Bella, i need to tell you something, you probably won't like it. But Lily is their daughter, you aren't. You are adopted." He says.

I stand up quickly. "You are lying." I accuse, through the corner of my eye i see Carlisle and Esme and Alice.

"Bella, they wanted another child. They are dead alright, don't go looking for them!" Alec tells me.

"I should be dead! I want to be dead!" I fall back onto the floor. "If that vampire hadn't come, i hate him." I yell. "And i will kill him with my bare hands."

"Bella, you aren't making sense." Alec says.

"God, this is all Edward's fault! If he admitted he had a crush on me then he would never have bullied me, i would never have run away or came back and he would never have tried to kill me and we would never be here! I wouldn't be in this situation! Everyone hates me Alec. Jane,-"

"Bella!" Alec yells. "You can't change the past alright!? Lily turned you into a vampire."

"She didn't Alec. I don't know who did. I don't know anything right now!"

"She is the real enemy." He tells me.

"I don't even know her." I say.

"You met her, what did she say?"

"To stay away, if i wanted to be safe-" I cut my sentence off and start running. I had to find her, i had to know the truth. What happened to us as children. If i wanted to be safe i would stay away, i want to die here!

Alec was infront of me, stopping me. "They are dead Bella!"

"I want to know what exactly happened! If they wanted more children why did they send her off to an orphanage. My life is a mess Alec and i want to figure this one thing out."

"Bella there is no one to answer yours questions!" Alec says.

"Really?" I ask.  
"What about Carmen. I bet she knows all about it." I snap.

"Bella, do not-"

"What don't you want me to find out Alec!" I yell. "What is it?"

"I can't." He says.

"Tell me." I insist. "Or else i will go ask her."

"Alec, don't you dare!" Jane yells.

"Jane what can i do?" Alec yells. Jane grabs my arm, dragging me back to the castle.

"Jane!" I yell. "Just tell me!"

"I can't." She whispers.  
"Why, is there some secret club that will come back to life after two hundred years?" I demand.  
"Mom and Dad told us not to." Alec says.  
I push Alec into the wall. "Tell me right now Alec Swan or i swear i will find out for myself!"

"Your our sister." He says.

I freeze. "What?"

"There is nothing more to it Bella. You are our sister." Alec says.

**THE END!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please check out my others stories!**


End file.
